


Hermione's Secret

by lovegood011



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegood011/pseuds/lovegood011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a secret, and Luna's determination to find out leads to some private time in the Prefect's Bath.<br/>Futa!Hermione/Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Secret

Hiding secrets at Hogwarts wasn’t exactly easy.

That was something Hermione learned very quickly upon starting there, but she’d managed for a good six years already.

That was, until she met Luna Lovegood. Now, she got the feeling that Luna suspected something about her secret. After knowing Luna for a little over a year, she was still not uncomfortable around her.

The curious Ravenclaw just gave off an air of knowing everybody’s secrets, and it bothered Hermione beyond belief.

It unsettled her whenever Luna was around for that reason. She couldn’t ever let her secret be known, by anybody, it would be the end of her.

But she was sure Luna would figure it out eventually.

Hermione would always notice Luna staring at her, in the corridors, on the grounds, in the library, in the Great Hall, almost everywhere.

The beginning of the end was one time when Hermione was in the library.

\--------

She was sitting at a table, reading one of the books she’d pulled off a shelf, when she noticed movement in the corner of her eye, and a second later, Luna was sitting in a chair next to her.

“Hello Hermione,” came the airy voice of the girl, a warm smile on her face.

Hermione swallowed, Luna was close, a little too close, “Umm…hello, Luna, is there anything I can help you with?”

Luna tilted her head slightly to the side, “Do I need to need something to want to talk to you?”

“I suppose not,” Hermione shook her head, looking back at her book.

“Mmm…” Luna hummed, “Just wanted to sit with you, we are friends, after all.”

Hermione jumped when she felt a hand on her leg, her body reacting against her, instantly feeling a twitch in the cock between her legs. Her eyes widened a bit; she was sure it had just touched Luna’s hand momentarily, hopefully Luna hadn’t felt it.

Hermione swallowed again and grabbed Luna’s hand, moving it away from her leg, “Luna…of course we’re friends, but that doesn’t mean you should touch my leg….”

Luna nodded, “Right, sorry, I’m still mostly new to this whole ‘having friends’ thing, I’m not too sure on how I’m supposed to act sometimes, even after a year of having some friends.”

When Hermione glanced over at Luna, she realized Luna’s eyes were fixated between her legs, and felt a blush growing on her cheeks. She felt sorry for Luna, who reminded of her of a younger version of herself, when she was too scared to have ever tried making friends, and when everybody at Hogwarts did not seem interested in being friends with her in her first year.

She swallowed again and cleared her throat, Luna’s eyes moving back up to Hermione’s face when she did that, “D-don’t worry, Luna, I’m sure you’ll get used to it, and, for the record, your eyes are not supposed to be focused on my crotch, either.”

Luna nodded again, “Right, well, I’m not too sure what I’m supposed to do with girls who have boy parts, either.”

Luna’s smile turned into a grin as she stood up and walked off, mumbling a “See you later, love.”

Hermione’s eyes almost popped out of her head. Luna had figured it out… She’d have to regrettably talk to her later, make sure Luna didn’t tell anybody. She found her eyes glued to Luna’s pretty little arse as she walked away though… Unfortunately, Luna was a very sexy woman, something Hermione found herself noticing quite a few times, and she was sure Luna knew Hermione thought that.

She shook her head and grabbed her books, heading up to her dorm.

It was when Hermione was in the Prefect’s Bath later that day when things got worse.

\--------

Hermione had a regular routine, taking a bath at the same time everyday. It had never clued into her that Luna would pay attention to that, and memorize Hermione’s daily routine.

She peeled off her clothes before slipping into the water. She sighed as she looked down at the source of all her trouble, the 8-inch cock that hung between her legs.

She always had to change in bed with her curtains drawn because of it, always had to take showers when she was sure nobody could possibly find her, always had to hide her body because it was different.

Her thoughts travelled back to that afternoon in the library. She was worried about what Luna would do, but found it hard to focus on that, instead her mind was filled with images of Luna’s pretty little arse, swaying as she walked.

Hermione’s hand slid under the water, wrapping around her eight inches, and starting to move along the shaft as she stroked herself, shivering from the feeling.

That was one of the other problems she had…cocks got excited a little too easily…

She was too focused on herself that she didn’t notice the door opening, nor did she hear the light footsteps travelling across the bathroom floor. She only noticed something when she felt the water level rise slightly as somebody slid into the bath with her.

She quickly jumped and yanked her hand out of the water, looking over at the person.

Luna, of course it was her. Hermione had almost forgotten that she was Ravenclaw’s newest fifth-year Prefect. She wore a warm smile on her face as she moved closer to Hermione, humming softly. The humming seemed to travel through Hermione’s body and made her cock twitch slightly.

The humming stopped when Luna’s leg was right up against Hermione’s leg, which made her cock twitch again. She mumbled, “L-Luna, what are you doing here?”

Luna’s smile turned into a grin, “Well, Hermione…I always knew there was something special about you, then I figured it out today. And you know what? It really turns me on to think about what you can do with that thing. You see, I like girls, a lot, more than guys, even, but I also like cocks a lot, they are fun. You are the best of both worlds.”

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat, and she grew even harder (she hadn’t even known that was possible). Was Luna really suggesting they…? She wasn’t disgusting? “I…uh…Luna…I’m a virgin, and I’m not exactly sure it’s a good idea…”

Luna tilted her head to the side, “Well, if you’re a virgin, don’t you want to be with somebody that really cares a lot about you for your first time? But…how is that even possible? I’d think that most girls wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off of you…but why don’t you think it’s a good idea? I’m sure your body thinks it is, even if I can’t see the proof because of the bubbles.”

Luna sat up straighter, and her breasts were now above the water. Hermione’s eyes quickly shot to them, the soft skin being capped with gorgeous pink nipples. She was really glad she’d taken a bubble bath today, she was harder than she could ever remember being… “N-nobody knows about it…I-I’ve kept it a secret… M-maybe I-I-I could shag you…you’re…fuck…”

Luna grinned and moved quickly, swinging a leg over Hermione and straddling her waist. Hermione’s gaze drifted along the smooth, pale skin of the body in front of her, visible to her navel. Hermione just wanted to touch her…

Luna seemed to sense this, as she took Hermione’s hands and moved them to her stomach, giggling a bit, “No need to be scared, Hermione, you can touch me all you like… I’ll keep your secret, of course, but I do think you should tell Ginny, I’m sure she’d want to ride you as much as I do… I’ll make sure you love every second of this…”

Hermione’s brain shut down when she felt her cock rub against Luna’s thigh, and the girl above her shivered. She slid her hands up Luna’s stomach, reaching up for her breasts and pinching the beautiful pink nipples lightly. Luna moaned out and put her hands on Hermione’s shoulders, before sliding one away and slipping it down to Hermione’s cock, gently wrapping her hand around it and starting to slowly move it up and down along her shaft, stroking it.

Hermione moaned as well, mumbling, “L-Luna…”

Luna leaned in and pressed her hips hungrily against Hermione’s own lips, kissing her. Hermione was getting lost in the moment, the feeling of Luna’s nipples between her fingers, Luna’s hand on her cock, and her lips on her own…

Luna’s thumb pressed against the tip of her cock, and Hermione’s whole body shivered. She mumbled into Luna’s lips, “L-Luna…I want you…”

Luna smirked, mumbling back, “Th-thought you’d never ask…”

Before Hermione could think, Luna had pushed her out of the bath, making her lie down on a towel that Luna had previously lain on the ground, was this her plan all along? Hermione stopped worrying again as Luna straddled her yet again, rubbing her clit against Hermione’s cock.

They both moaned out loudly, and Hermione’s cock got wet from something other than bath water.

In seconds, Hermione felt herself sliding into Luna, and moaned out louder, putting her hands on the younger girl’s waist, who had also moaned out louder.

Once Hermione was completely sheathed inside of her, Luna paused, moving her hands up to Hermione’s breasts and starting to gingerly massage them, mumbling, “F-fuck, Hermione…you’re bigger than most guys I’ve had…a-and you’re just completely amazing…”

Hermione’s cock felt like it was going to burst, but she wouldn’t allow that yet, Luna was so tight…and the feeling of being inside of her was so unfamiliar, something she didn’t want to miss out on… Such naughty words coming from Luna’s innocent lips…that was such a turn on as well.

“Oh, Merlin, Luna…wow…that’s so…you feel so good…d-don’t stop moving…or playing with my breasts…”

Luna’s lips twitched into a smirk, and she started to move up Hermione’s shaft again, starting to bounce up and down on her cock, and she massaged Hermione’s breasts a little rougher, “H-Hermione…we’ll have to do this more often…a-a lot more…”

Hermione nodded eagerly, her eyes shut tightly, “Yes, yes yes yes! Luna! Faster!”

Luna bounced up and down on Hermione’s cock faster and harder, throwing her head back as she pinched Hermione’s nipples.

“’mione! I’m so close!” Luna screamed out just before her body shook, and Hermione felt her cock being coated with the younger girl’s juices as her walls clamped down on her cock.

That was too much for Hermione, and her back arched up off the towel as her own climax hit her as she screamed out Luna’s name, her cum shooting out into Luna and filling her.

Luna collapsed on top of Hermione once they were both done, both girls panting heavily, and Luna didn’t move off of Hermione’s cock yet.

Luna smiled and kissed Hermione softly on the lips, humming softly, “This was really…amazing, ‘mione…”

Hermione gently kissed back and nodded, smiling at Luna’s gentle humming, “Y-yeah, it was…I take a bath at the same time everyday, if you want more…”

“I know,” Luna said softly, her fingers drawing circles on Hermione’s shoulder, “And I’m sure I’ll interrupt you sometimes in the bath…or other places, doesn’t always have to be here. I could always just slip under the table in the library.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “Luna!”

Luna giggled, “Just kidding…or am I?”


End file.
